The Union
by CP Nightshade
Summary: This is what i believed to happen if the Union took place at the end of Nightshade.
1. Union

**This is just a trial of everything. Starting out in fancition, if I could get pointers, review, etc. then I might publish more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Nightshade Series, that belongs to Andrea Cremer.**

Calla was left at the beginning of the path by Bryn. The Union was about to begin. Ren and her had missed the Blood Moon Dance already, due to Shay's invitation sending him into a rage. _Shay. _What happened to him? She hadn't seen him since yesterday- when he said that his 'Gift' wasn't a gift, but he was a sacrifice. _Sacrifice for what?_ The baying of wolves got her attention back onto her path into the vale.

Calla walked down the path, covered in lilies. _Naomi must have chosen to throw them_.Shelaughed at the irony of her namesake flower being thrown to the ground and being walked upon. Her white silk dress flowed freely behind her. The dress for her Union wrapped around her, connecting above her left shoulder in an intricately jeweled flower. The wind whipped her silver blonde hair to the side, revealing her stunning golden eyes. _The eyes of an Alpha_. Her mother had always said.

The Keepers were lining her path to the altar. Ren awaited her atop the place where her life would change forever. A blood red lily clasped to the front of his tux. She arrived at the altar trembling and Ren took her hands in his. She relaxed at the comforting feeling of her hands in his. The Keepers stood. And the current Nightshade and Bane pack Alphas- as well as Betas bayed a note so powerful in emotion it lacked words to describe it.

She sensed the power emanating from the Keepers. The Keepers wraith guardians seemed even more ghastly due to Samhain, when the veil between this world and the spirit world thinned. Lumine was performing the Ceremony of the Union.

"On this night of Union, we celebrate the compassion and love of both Calla Nightshade and Renien Bane. Though we have more to celebrate the union of these Alphas, we celebrate the unity of the two packs, which have united under these young Alphas." Her voice rang sweet and soft, though piercing through my skull. "Together they will form a new pack of Guardians. Together they will form the Heldis pack, and produce generations of new Guardians." We both blushed at the last comment.

Lumine continued to speak the Rites of Union. "Now let us prepare for the kill. These two shall hunt the prey we release together to show there unity." We both changed on queue. Ren became a powerfully built grey wolf, black streaks marking his fur. I became a small, lithe  
white wolf. My senses sharpened at the transformation. All the scents crisper, all sounds more acute.

A quick flash of reddish brown streaked away from the vale. _Our prey._ Ren spoke into my mind. We bolted after the shape. A soft chuckle in my head made me glance at Ren. _It's the lone wolf that went into Heldis Cavern._ This comment made my mind scream.

_Shay! How did Shay get captured?_ Ren looked startled.

_Shay? How did Shay become a Guardian? _The accusation was plain in his voice. _You turned him._ He growled- pain clear in his eyes.

_It isn't what it looks like._ I quickly said, though it sounded like a weak excuse giving the circumstance.

_What is it then? Did you turn him to get rid of me? Or was it to be with him?_ He was beginning to break, his normal confidence and arrogance shattering under his broken hope.

_I did it to survive. When I trespassed at Heldis, the spider bit me. I was starting to die from the necrotic venom; I turned him so his blood could heal me. If not for him, I wouldn't even be here right now!_ I started shouting at him mentally.

_I didn't know. I'm sorry Calla, but why didn't you tell me?_ He shifted out of his wolf form. I followed suit shortly.

"Shay!" I shouted through the woods. A boy with loose black curls stepped from the shadows. I yelped with joy.

"Are you done trying to kill me?" He panted. I nodded. "Good then I can explain what I found from my uncle's records and from _Bellum Omnium Contra Omnes._" _The War of All Against All._

Ren gasped. "You read the forbidden book! I should kill you now to save the rest of us from trouble." He said, his voice becoming unnaturally calm.

"Then you'll have to kill me too, Ren." He gawked at me. "Yes, I've read parts of it. All I know is mainly what Shay has told me- that he is a Scion. The Keepers were lying to us Ren. The Harrowing wasn't a Searcher attack; it was a Guardian Rebellion! And your mother didn't die in an ambush, it was the Keepers! She planned a rebellion against them and they executed her! They used a wraith on her, a wraith!" She watched Ren, his face turned into a mask of shock and fear. Shock from what I told him and fear that I was telling the truth.

"No. It can't be."

"Ren I'm sorry."

"We're leaving, Calla. I'm taking you and Shay away. We will find the Searchers and get the truth from them and Shay will continue deciphering that book." Shay and I both nodded. Next we changed forms and ran into the wilds, not stopping to rest until we were miles away.

_We'll return to the pack once we have the truth. Until then we will seek sanctuary in Denver with the Searchers._

**Remember Review if you like it. If you don't like, please do tell me why.**


	2. UPDATE

Honestly, I didn't plan for this story to continue past a one-shot, but I _might,_ might, give it a try. Your reviews have given me reason and I've recently decided to reread to books so I can regain more interest. No guarantees but I'll see what I can throw together for you all. Also, think of the chapter one as more of a prelude chapter because I'll try and make longer ones if I continue.

-Christopher P. Nightshade


End file.
